


Authority of the Mom

by YukiKazami



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiKazami/pseuds/YukiKazami
Summary: When Beast II was first encountered, something was... off. She wasn't acting like someone who wanted to destroy humanity. Gudako felt that there was something more to her. When a summoning ritual gets out of hand, some of our favorite Babylon Servants get put face to face with a situation that will leave them with some questions, some answers, and a whole lot of Mom.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. A Changing Tide

This fic is partially inspired by "The Saga of Shirou's Summons" by Pallan Minerva, who also helped dramatically fix it up. Please make sure to check out his work!

* * *

Enkidu faced another day at Chaldea the same as any other, wandering the halls with a smile on their face. There were many things about their new home brought them joy: the smooth glass of the outer rooms that overlooked the near-constant blizzard which raged around the observatory: the sensation of snow crunching under their feet as they wandered out into said blizzard. As they were from the Middle East, they had never seen a land so wrapped in the white flakes. They always found amusement in the little ways that modern humans integrated technology into aspects of their everyday lives, like automatic doors and the small game consoles that a few of the staff sunk their free time into. If the situation weren't quite so dire, with the battle with Solomon looming on the horizon, they'd have loved to continue living this way forever, just enjoying the little ways that society had changed. Though, some more plants would certainly be nice. Their body still remembered getting to revisit the Cedar Forest in Mesopotamia, even if they hadn't been in the pilot seat, and the sterile metal environment of Chaldea was a far cry from that lush atmosphere.

While on most days they would simply go wherever their whims took them, today was a little more notable than usual. There had been a tension in the air all day, something they could feel as the hairs on their artificial body stood on end. A gentle murmur filled part of the facility, growing louder as they approached one of the common areas near the FATE System's Summoning Chamber. Never one to avoid a crowd, they quickly immersed themselves in the small talk that came standard in this sort of situation. Looking around the room, they caught glimpses of various servants they recognized among the dozens of other Heroic Spirits that made up the majority of Chaldea's population.

The youngest version of Medusa (who still preferred to be called Ana) sat on a couch on the other side of the room, polishing her weapon, pretending to not be interested in what was going on, but occasionally sneaking peeks towards the chamber when they thought no one was looking. Every once in awhile she would catch the eye of her Rider self, and look away blushing, obviously still feeling shy about her older version. It was rather cute, and brought a smile to their face. Meanwhile, Gilgamesh's older self was wandering in the general area, pretending not to be interested with his face buried in a tablet. As they watched, he finished the one he was working through, and wrote a quick response on another tablet he pulled from his gate. Though he wasn't looking their way at the moment, he was little better than Ana, glancing over at Enkidu surreptitiously.

'_He really should stop pretending that he doesn't care, you should have seen the way that he spoke to me when we were in the singularity.'_ Kingu's smug tone rung in their mind, poking fun at the golden king.

_You certainly aren't wrong. Though, it makes me glad that no matter how he matures, Gil is still Gil, right down to his thick-headedness._ Their response to Kingu's provocation was cheerful, much to his annoyance.

'_Maybe if you weren't so saccharine and accepting, you'd have already gotten through to him then.'_

_All things with time, neither of us is going anywhere anytime soon._

The familiar feeling of magical power charging the air brought them back to reality, a clear message to the perceptive being that someone had answered their master's call. Others in the crowd quickly noticed as well, an air of curiosity rising. There were a number of superstitions from some of the Servants who had been in Chaldea for a long time as to how to tell who would be summoned, and even if they were a bit ridiculous at times, it was a fun way for the crowd to pass the time until the true identity of the new ally was revealed. It could be based on who was last summoned, who Gudako hoped to summon, or even a number of rather… odd rituals that a servant might perform hoping to get a friend they had known in life.

As time dragged on, and more and more magical power saturated the air, it became quite a mystery as to just who could end up being summoned. Enkidu had been told that they took quite a while to arrive when it was their turn, and some servants had even taken to figuring out a sort of ranking system based on it. The FATE System used electricity to power much of it's mysteries, so if the summoning process dragged on, the facility was engineered to cut the power to non-essential functions to secure the summoning of the Heroic Spirits vital to their missions or allow them to empower their Noble Phantasms in case of an emergency.

With a final pull, the main lights of the facility cut, replaced with the faint orange glow of emergency lights. A hush drew over the crowd as the servants collectively listened in to hear what exactly was going on in the room. Servants normally announced themselves upon summoning, so the silence was uncharacteristic, and Enkidu began to grow slightly concerned as to what might be going on in the room. As they went to knock, they heard their master call out, asking if the servant was alright. The room returned to silence again, Enkidu adjusting their hearing to listen as closely as they could, hearing a sharp intake of breath before a ear-splitting cry burst out.

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

Having been fully tuned in to the room, Enkidu stumbled back, ears ringing as they attempted to figure out what the unbearably loud noise was. Out of the corner of their eye, they noticed Gilgamesh dropping all pretense of not caring, a haunted look in his eyes as he grit his teeth hard, the Gate of Babylon quickly opening up behind him as he shoved his way through the crowd towards the door. The strange cry appeared to have some sort of minor stunning effect on most servants in the area, as few were reacting with any sort of urgency. They could hear something bustling down the halls however, and as they focused that way, they could sense Gorgon's divine energy quickly rushing through the facility.

'_Enkidu, it's her. Get with that golden bastard and prepare for war. When we were in the Singularity, when she was at full strength, even my full power as the Chain of Heaven barely stopped her for a few minutes. If we can't beat her back before that point, we'll lose Chaldea just like we lost Uruk.'_

Finally coming out of their daze, Enkidu quickly rushed to the king's side, grabbing his shoulder and giving him a fierce look. "This is not the time for us to be concerned with appearances, agreed?" The response was a curt nod, and Gilgamesh readied his ax to cut through the door, both of them armed to the teeth, ready to unleash a rain of destruction as soon as their master's safety was secured.

As they finished readying their weapons, Ana approached them from behind, shivering with fear but with Harpe ready to bear. Gilgamesh took his ax to the door, cleaving it like a hot knife through butter, and the trio stepped inside, surveying the room. Nearly fully shrouded in darkness, the room appeared as if a bomb had gone off, with much of the summoning equipment damaged, and Gudako not immediately in sight. Frustrated, Gilgamesh opened up his Gates further, covering the room with a cold golden light, but what awaited them on the other side of the room was not something any of the three were quite ready to take in.

The Femme Fatale herself, Beast II, was calmly seated on the other side of the room with Gudako in a tight hug against her bosom.

As Enkidu tried to make sense of the situation, a loud crash from behind was the only warning they received as Gorgon came flying through the remains of the door and barreled into the group, knocking them around like bowling pins as she came to a stop, similarly confused. Enkidu, pulling away from the wall that had become quite friendly with their face, watched a range of emotions slide across Gilgamesh's face as he almost told off the giant woman before stopping himself and recomposing himself for the situation at hand.

The Goddess, who still had their master in her arms, indicated that if she had been in the mood to fight, they would have known. While she did not give off any signs of aggression, waves of power still radiated from her body, and her opaque silver hair peacefully flowed in the breeze of her own making. Her tattoos and eyes both glowed with ambient power, however the look of rage and confusion that had made them so terrifying in Babylonia had instead been replaced with compassion.

The woman rose up, gently setting Gudako aside, and turned to face the group, to mixed reaction. Enkidu watched as Gilgamesh grew continuously more enraged, furious that this Beast continued to harass everything he had worked to protect. With their master now out of the line of fire, an oppressive amount of Gates opened, all with magical implements of the deadliest order charged and ready to fire in an instant. Ana had shrunk to the back of the group, clearly unprepared for the sensation of facing that which had killed her once before head on. Enkidu could not see Gorgon, but could certainly feel the intensity of the magical blasts that she had readied, fully charged with the highest level of divinity Gorgon could muster from her body.

They were not sure what to think. Kingu's presence in their mind was telling them that something was off about Tiamat, which when combined with her lack of aggression was making Enkidu seriously second guess whether or not they should attack her. As these thoughts percolated in their head, Tiamat turned again to Gudako, letting out a small sigh. The master responded in kind, stepping forward and calling her servants' attention to her.

"King Gilgamesh, Gorgon, please stand down. I know this all seems pretty intense, it is for me as well, but I'm starting to get a handle on my emotional link with her, and I don't think she wants to harm us."

Gilgamesh glared daggers at her, but she continued on without looking at him.

"I didn't know if this would ever actually happen, but summoning her wasn't something entirely unexpected. If you guys will give me a moment to cast this spell, I think I can show you what I mean." The young woman focused on her connection with the four servants, sharing a memory with them.

A black ocean spread out before them as far as the eye can see, leaving Enkidu shocked to the core at the state of the world that they had once called their own. Lahmu soared in the sky above, some breaking off from the pack to attack the Chaldean forces, only to be shot out of the sky by Quetzcoatl. Tiamat loomed in the distance, her body covered in thick black and red seals. A thick cloud of Lahmu created a protective barrier around their mother, but mysteriously, a cry from Tiamat sent them away as Gudako approached the sealed Goddess.

"Laaaa..." A cry that could only be described as pain escaped Tiamat, her eyes breaking away from Gudako to stare up at the skies, filled with the winged creatures meant to replace humanity. In that moment, Gudako realized that Tiamat's cries were a lament, sadness over the lost lives of her children, even as new ones are born from them. Sealed for so long, Tiamat's control over her own powers had been lost, and she watched helplessly as the Chaos Tide spread from her and consumed the world she had once helped shape. Returning to look at Gudako, a pleading look entered the Goddess's eyes, and Chaldea's sole master knew that there was only one way to free her from this torment.

'_But I thought… she didn't…. what did I almost do….?' _Worry quietly entered Kingu's tone, the revelation that Tiamat never wanted to replace the humans making him second guess his very purpose.

_We were always a tool, Kingu. I was just as capable of doing those deeds as you, in a different time._

As the memory spell ends, Enkidu once again stumbled, coming back into control of their body. Looking over to Gilgamesh in concern, they foundd the man almost not breathing, and rushed over to him, shaking him out of the memory-induced trance, the familiar touch of a friend bringing the king to his senses. A haunted look once again in his eyes, Gilgamesh looked at Tiamat and scowled, his gates still open, but weapons no longer ready to burst.

The king turned to their master, speaking with a certain level of frustration.

"I may have been proud of what you accomplished in the moment, master, but that does not change that nearly all of the people I value the most died and turned into those abominations, especially... _her_. Do not show me memories of those days again unless you wish to owe me a high debt."

His growls made the young Master flinch with every word. Gudako returned his gaze with a look of deep sadness and shame. Enkidu decided that they needed to talk with Gil about this later. It was obvious he had been bottling up his emotions on the topic for a long time.

"I'm sorry, King Gilgamesh, it was the only way I could think to make my point real to you all."

Gudako took a moment to herself, looking down and clenching her fists before continuing.

"She… she meant a lot to me too… Even then, I couldn't just burn Tiamat. Too many of the servants I've met have been like her, full of hate, or frustration, and I just… I can't abandon any of you. I've lost too many people that matter to not give someone a chance to redeem themselves." A hopeful look entered her eyes, her kind nature coming to the forefront.

Still standing close to each other, Gilgamesh looked over at Enkidu, making eye contact before holding his nose in his hands, exhausted by his often ridiculous master. The king stepped forward, drawing Tiamat's attention, as he began.

"If that is how you feel, Fujimaru, I can grant you this boon for now. However, something must be done for the people of Uruk, nonetheless. If she truly has reformed, then I demand her aid in using her Authority, whatever minimal amount of it she can access in this servant container, to help revive the land of Uruk. The Chaos Tide left innumerable scars on my land, and in order for Mesopotamia to be the bed of civilization it is meant to be, we must return it to its former glory."

Gudako's eyes turned next to Enkidu, who gave her a small smile, before walking over to the goddess, her purple eyes lingering on them with a sense of fondness.

"Though I never got the chance to know you personally, Mother Tiamat, I have the memories of someone who did, and he..."

Enkidu felt caught in the wave of nostalgia and associated emotions that came with Kingu's memories of his Mother. They took a deep breath before continuing.

"He longed for your birth... and when his dream came true, and you had him killed at the hands of your Lahmu, his pain was unimaginable. If... if what Master says is true, then perhaps you cannot be entirely to blame. If she accepts you... then I suppose I can't do much else but accept you as well."

They did their best to give a warm smile to the former Beast. She responded in kind, cupping their cheek and singing a small note of compassion to them. Somehow... that felt like enough.

The room allowed Enkidu and Tiamat their moment, before they turned back to face the group, where Enkidu noticed that Ana had made her way over to Gudako. Holding onto the taller girl's shoulder as they both sat, and still slightly shaking from the power of the Goddess, the girl sat quietly, still coming down from the mindset of re-entering a losing battle with a goddess who had brutally killed her before. Gorgon took note of her younger self's reaction and drew the room's attention to her instead, finally closing her wings and allowing her snakes to relax from their attacking stance.

"Tiamat, I cannot judge you. Even if I hadn't ever shared in your authority, I too lost myself in hatred. For decades after I ate my sisters in cold blood, I slew heroes for no better reason than my own bloodlust. Even now, I… I still feel the urges from time to time."

Carefully pursing her lips, her eyes glowed and a shiver ran down her tail as she worked to oppress her class's hateful nature, but she was able to get herself back on track.

"It was not until I was given clarity through Kibisis, the Noble Phantasm of that man, that I finally gained a sense of who I was again, and allowed him to kill me. I see too much of myself in your story, and therefore, I hope that you too can find the peace that I have in Chaldea."

Gorgon entered a momentary reverie, possibly imagining the memories she'd made since coming to Chaldea. Taking a moment to look over at Gudako with a smirk, she proceeded on.

"While she can be rather frustrating, there's no better master than ours to help you find forgiveness and a future."

Enkidu felt the sudden motion from behind them as Tiamat came forward, catching Gorgon in a hug of her own, to the shock of the snake-haired woman. After a bit of struggling from surprise, she gave in and allowed the other Goddess to comfort her, pointedly looking away from their master to avoid giving her the satisfaction of seeing her blush.

Chuckling at the scenes unfolding in front of her, Gudako stood up and smiled. "Well, I suppose that answers that. Do you think that Tiamat qualifies for Grand Mom?"

* * *

Quick little Author's Note! I make no promises as to when this will update again, I have a lot on my plate between composing music, streaming, school, and the like. But, this will be more fluffy as time goes on, so as long as I keep enjoying writing it, we shall continue! Please review, like, and again, don't forget to check out "Saga of Shirou's Summons" by Pallan Minerva!


	2. The Hand on His Back

A gentle breeze pushed against his golden hair as Gilgamesh took in the green fields surrounding him. Many budding plants were sprouting their way up through the soil, helping to soften the edge of the indentations that scarred the land as far as the eye could see. He would never allow himself to smile in his current company, they had cost him far too much, but it certainly did the king’s heart good to see his lands finally coming back to life.

The Chaos Tide had done far more than just mutate the inhabitants of the land that it crossed. Through a dim memory of a summoning that he could never seem to quite grasp the details of, he knew the mud far better than he had let on to the others. Looking over to a field that had yet to recover, an image came to his mind unbidden, a park in a similarly barren state with a deep curse centered around a dilapidated building. Often appearing in these visions, the building gave the king a painful headache, so he chose to move on from it, dismissing the thought.

Turning back to his previous position, he watched the green stalks bend in the wind, the ripples of air the only indicator that the king did not truly stand alone in the field. He could sense her eyes upon him, and scowled, not wanting anything to do with the Goddess beyond her capacity to save his land. Just the sight of her was enough to enrage him, a reminder of all that he had lost while he saved the world. Even so, being so beholden to his emotions was a point of frustration for the king, as he valued composure above all else.

The summoning of the Goddess had been the peak of this. Blind rage had coursed through his body, a searing flame that he had thought himself incapable of after the death of Enkidu at the hands of Ishtar. If his master had not been in attendance, he likely would have reduced the room, along with the following few corridors, into naught but ash upon the sight of the woman. It would have been an act more suitable for his immature Archer self, but it would have been cathartic nonetheless. It would have been something she would have chastised him over…

Growling, the king once again forced the thought away, and focused on his mental link to his master._ Gudako, she has done what I need her to do. Please bring her back to Chaldea so I can focus on my people._ The most important term in his contract with Chaldea was that he would be free to return to Uruk when he saw fit, so as to manage the growth of his people and fully stabilize the foundation of humanity. With Mesopotamia as devastated as it had become through the course of the singularity, it was not as simple as removing the threats, it needed to grow again to be able to fit its role as a pillar of civilization.

_Thank you, King Gilgamesh. I’m glad that she could help restore some of what she caused. Her responsibility for what she did weighs on her consciousness, this helps her as well._

The wind ceased as the Goddess left, and he allowed himself to relax, tension leaving his body with a sigh. He could tolerate her presence for the sake of his people, and his master, but unlike the scarred land, what she had taken from him could not be so easily returned. He lay back against a nearby rock in the sun, loathe to return to his throne room. Each time he did, his eyes were drawn to the empty space at his right hand, occupied by a ghost with long brown hair and a knowing smile beneath her veil. With Tiamat on her war-path towards Uruk, the king had not truly had the time to contemplate what her loss had meant, but the current temporary peace before the final battle had changed things.

As usual, the king had buried himself in his work, and yet, unlike before, he found himself overwhelmed. At first, he simply justified it as a consequence of losing a valuable assistant, yet even once he found someone capable of assisting him among the citizens, the feeling remained. The mere mention of her caused him to lash out, as he had at Gudako in Chaldea, and yet his subjects returned his biting words not with fear, but understanding. Uruk was mourning, and though he hadn’t realized it immediately, he was as well.

Again, a dim memory came to him, this time a solemn phrase: “You defied me to the very end. But I shall forgive you. Some things are beautiful because they cannot be obtained." Though he knew not why he had said it, it rang true with chilling accuracy, forcing his mouth into a bitter smile. She had gone to protect those who were weaker, despite his concerns, and she was lost. He could never have stopped her, truly, for if she had given in, she would have been lost to him anyways, a shadow of the person he… respected. And now, just as before, the Golden King stood alone, the whims of the Gods robbing him of the few things he held dear.

Truly, the curses of the world sat on it’s king’s shoulders, in that moment.

* * *

Though the sun slowly crawled across the sky, it did little to brighten the shadow on the king’s face as he sat in quiet contemplation. He watched as ever more caravans traveled out from Uruk along the various roads, delivering supplies and labor to the cities that were rebuilding across the land. He knew each merchant by name, because of her. She had been integral to the revival of Uruk, one of the first citizens to return when he failed his quest for immortality and began to rebuild the city.

He had thought little of her then, just another woman of the fickle Goddess who claimed to be Uruk’s patron deity. Many such women had come and gone, hoping to either get him to apologize for disrespecting the brat or hoping to become queen, and yet she had never attempted either, simply focusing on improving the lives of his people. At the time, he would not have thought to admit it, but she became integral to his staff, someone capable of calming any land dispute, mediating any trade, and even admonishing him, while still remaining perfectly respectful of the man as her king. Despite her duties as a priestess, she never once tried to seek his bed, or influence his decisions, and it had granted her his trust.

Even through the times of hardship that would follow as Solomon attempted to destabilize their world, that trust never faltered. She rose to the occasion time and time again, allowing him to fend off the 3 Goddesses Alliance for far longer than any would have assumed. The people of Uruk trusted in the pair to keep their promises, and even knowing their ultimate fate, that faith remained strong. Indeed, it had been almost a blessing in disguise how quickly the situation had deteriorated once the lahmu began to multiply, the morale of the people would have been crushed were they to know of her loss.

He had maintained the same facade since then, both to his people and his master. Solomon still had to be defeated, and Uruk rebuilt. There was simply not time for someone as important as him to suddenly learn the meaning of being sentimental. Enkidu had begged to differ, however. After Tiamat had made landfall in Chaldea and brought out the worst in him, the clay being had finally confronted him on what exactly had happened in the singularity when Kingu wasn’t around, and forced him to come to terms with how he felt about both the situation and her.  
Much to his frustration, they simply knew him far too well to allow him to feed them the same half-truths he told Gudako and his subjects. He had aged, but his first friend still would not allow him to delude himself, about her or his feelings about them.

Though he would never admit it, he felt a certain degree of gratitude towards the clay being for finally forcing open the communication channel that he never would, and yet he hated them for forcing him to confront the presence of her in his mind. They even had the audacity to hug him and tell him to take some time off to decompress. They were always a nuisance.

Even so, he found himself here, eyes trained upon the distant horizon as if he was seeking the arrival of something.

* * *

Gilgamesh awoke, much to his surprise, to the familiar sensation of a cool hand on his face. As he opened his eyes, he found his view of the now star-flecked skies blocked by long flowing green hair and a gentle smile.

“I hoped you would take my advice, but I certainly didn’t expect to find you out here, Gil. Have you given yourself some time to think?” The clay being sat back against the same rock the king had reclined against, sharing their friends view. “I hope you can finally be honest with yourself.”

“Enkidu... I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised to find you here instead of Chaldea.” Bemused and momentarily shaken from his funk, the king turned to face them, crossing his arms. “I shall not go into the sort of flowery declarations that you insist I should, but I will admit to you that she was important to me... she understood me on a level that no one other than you ever could.”

Even understanding himself, however, did not fill the hole he now felt. First inflicted upon him by the loss of the one now sitting beside him, an old, angry wound on his heart had reopened, quickly draining the humor from the king’s face.

“I know that this must be painful, Gil, but I hope you see why I pushed you towards this path. If you had bottled up your emotions about losing me to that cow and her bull, would you have ever been able to rebuild Uruk?” The weapon’s bright green eyes softened as they met their friend’s troubled red ones. “Those insipid authors in Chaldea love to quote a poem at the Servants dealing with loss, how did it go again? Something like ‘It’s better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.’” Chuckling slightly, they placed their hands behind their head. “Loss is part of being human, isn’t it?”

“Then I suppose I truly have embraced my human side.” The king mused, a sardonic smile upon his lips and a self-deprecating chuckle lodged in his throat. “Never having even said a word to her of my feelings, I pine for what never shall be. How trite. I cling to the memory of a sensation like a phantom limb.” For that was the truth. Even now, he felt as if her hand rested on his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. It was as though he could feel her warmth...

“My lord, is that true...?”

Upon hearing that voice, Gilgamesh leapt back as if struck by a hot iron, the familiar tone catching him off guard, and his jaw fell open in a manner uncharacteristic of the King of Heroes. Yet, he could not help himself, for he gazed upon once flowing brown hair that was now a blond similar to his own, once brown eyes that now glowed a familiar red. He knew who it belonged to.

“Siduri…?” Any attempt at composure dashed on the rocks, the king stood visibly shaking, unable to believe the sight before his eyes.

“My lord…” Stepping forward, the woman slowly placed her hands on his, her thumbs rubbing his wrists in an attempt to soothe him. The tremors through his body slowly relaxed, the warmth of her fingers assuring him that he wasn’t simply losing his mind.

“...H-how is this possible…? Enkidu… Kingu… they told me everything....!” His gaze tore over to his friend, still nonchalant as they rested against the rock. “You were lost…”

“I cannot pretend that I fully understand, but…something reached out to me right at the moment I died.” Pulling back, she met his eyes as she spoke. “I… I think it might have been a Goddess, I’ve felt Ishtar’s Authority before as her priestess,and it felt similar, yet more compassionate. I was suddenly filled with some kind of energy, and...” Somewhat sheepishly, she held up some of her hair. “This happened as well. I can hear the people of Uruk, praying and hoping, and many of them are praying for you and your well-being, my lord.”

Confused and elated, Gilgamesh’s self-control reached its breaking point, stepping rapidly over and pulling the shining woman into a hug, eyes tightly shut as if he feared opening them would cause her to disappear.

“M-my king!?” Siduri jolted in confusion, her face growing bright red as the firm arms of her king brought her in close, his face pressed into her hair.

“I...I can’t… You are divine… or maybe you always were…? She… she brought you back..?” Splinters of thoughts floundered their way out of his mouth as for the first time in his life, tears of joy threatened to spill down his cheeks.

Gilgamesh’s heart pounded in his chest, his voice remaining silent as he attempted to salvage what was left of his dignity. Enkidu was having none of that, however, and quickly leapt into the hug as well, their eyes bright with mirth.

“Gil, now is not the time to clam up, hm?”

A whisper of wind followed the beings motion, their hair beginning to flow in a gentle breeze. Ripples of air again bent the grass away in circles from an invisible point as the surrounding area was filled with green particles of magic. The addition of his friend to the circle was enough to draw Gilgamesh from his reverie, and he pulled back almost sheepishly, before composing himself. Standing somewhat protectively in front of the others, Enkidu still keeping Siduri firmly in his arms, the king turned to face his invisible benefactor, for he could recognize the truth of the situation.

“Goddess Tiamat. I shall not take back my previous words or actions. You brought upon this land a terrible plague the likes of which shall not be seen again. You took from me things more precious than any piece in my treasury. However… I also shall not deny what you have done for me, by returning to me that precious treasure.” Half-hidden in Enkidu’s hair, Siduri’s face lit aflame as she realized that her king was essentially professing his love for her. “I ask that you still do not reveal yourself among the people of Uruk, they shall not understand the true nature of your being, but I… shall attempt to put aside my grudge. You have done what I presumed impossible. Thank you.”

A sigh more beautiful than any birdsong resonated through the trees in response, bringing a yet wider smile to Enkidu’s face as he watched. The presence quickly again faded, the Goddess returning to the halls of the observatory, and Gilgamesh turned again to face the pair.

“Siduri, Enkidu. Let us go. Tonight there shall be a feast greater than any before in the walls of Uruk. The king must make an important announcement to his people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes! Once again, thanks to Pallan Minerva for inspiring me to write this project in the first place, and helping to edit this chapter. For those of you who may feel Siduri’s divinity is a little out of left field, it’s actually part of her original legend! https://en.wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Siduri. She’s a minor divinity related to fermentation, and so she should be able to have that aspect of herself be emphasized by a powerful Goddess’ Authority, right? Hopefully the chapter wasn’t TOO angsty, I wanted to really emphasize just how much Tiamat hurt Gil.


	3. You're Not Alone

Tiamat's arrival in Chaldea had not been pleasant for Ana. Without the power of her Ascended form from the Singularity, the young servant found herself wholly overwhelmed by the Goddess' aura. Her attempt at bravado had failed spectacularly as soon as she caught a glimpse of those glowing purple eyes, ending with her cowering behind her master for protection. What an embarrassment of a servant she was.

While Chaldea's servants had been caught off guard by the arrival of one of their greatest enemies in a new form, most simply put on a show of complaining about their too-accepting master and went about their business. She could not do the same. Her memories of the events of the Singularity remained vivid, and seeing the Goddess nearby set off alarm bells in her head. While bad enough on its own, this feeling was accompanied by a growing guilt. It was clear to her that the other servants weren't ignoring a threat, Tiamat had clearly changed. And yet, ice still filled her veins when she felt the power radiating off the woman's body.

Ana had never been a particularly social servant in the first place, content to keep to herself while occasionally interacting with one of her older forms or her master. With the current situation, though, she found herself rarely even bothering to leave her room. Even when she did, she would stick to the rarely-traversed sections of the building, hoping to avoid worsening her growing stress problem. She still made sure to be there when her master required her, she couldn't abandon her duties as a servant, but it was becoming clear that she was beginning to flounder under the weight of her emotions. When she returned from a singularity or a training simulation, she would quickly run back to her room, not joining the rest of the team for any kind of celebration, be it a meal or a trip to one of the more relaxation-focused parts of the facility.

As the guilt continued, Ana began to find herself growing frustrated with herself for being unable to simply move on. Her oldest self had been mature enough to hug the Goddess, and forgive her for what had occurred, despite sharing that memory of their combined form fighting her.

_Why can't I? I'm such a child that I can't even look past the trauma of a battle. I'm such a failure._

Thoughts such as these had begun to plague Ana on a regular basis, leaving her often wallowing in self-pity in her bed late into the night. Unbeknownst to her, though, her master had indeed noticed the change in the usually cool and collected servant.

* * *

Rather than the usual wave of relief upon finishing a mission, concern washed over Gudako. Ana had begun to retreat back into herself, acting as she had when they had first met back in Babylonia, and was often getting caught up on herself in battle. Everyone had their off days, even heroes, so at first, it had not been particularly notable to the mage. With missions and training occurring regularly, the time leading up to the final confrontation with Solomon was certainly not a vacation. However, a few bad days became a trend, and now more often than not, other servants were having to save the young Lancer from other enemies.

"Ritsu, I can tell you are worried about her. You've had your eyes on her after every fight you both have been in recently." Medea looked down at her lover in her lap, running her fingers through her fiery hair. "I know you prefer to talk to servants, rather than exercising your rights as a master, but I think it might be better for you to at least pay attention to her emotional connection, it should help you get an idea of what's getting under her skin. She's been avoiding everyone recently."

Shivering slightly under her gentle touch, Gudako met her eyes, finding solace in them. "I think I know what it is, Dea. I've been a little concerned to bring it up to her, because it's still so recent, but I think that waiting might have hurt more than it helped. On the day that Tiamat was summoned, Ana did her best to stand up and protect me, but I could tell she was thinking of what had happened in their Singularity." Curling up onto her side, she looked away, down at her knees. "I definitely didn't help. My spell to help the four of them see my side of things must have really gotten under her skin, reminding her even more of how terrible it was."

Medea pulled her master up from the ground, placing her hands firmly on her shoulders. "Empathy is your strong suit, but I won't stand for you moping around. You did what you had to do. If it's weighing on your consciousness that much, then go and talk to the poor girl. I'm doing what I can to help make sure that everyone's ready for our final mission, and we'll need to get her out of her head for me to help her."

After shaking her head a few times to pull herself out of her funk, Gudako met Medea's words with a cheeky smile. "You always know what to say, Dea. I'll definitely go and talk to her. Thanks for the pep talk~" Leaning in between her outstretched arms, Gudako took the chance to steal a small kiss before leaving the room, her giggle echoing through the corridor just outside. The indigo-haired servant shortly followed suit with a pale tinge of crimson on her face, dusting a few stray hairs off of her brown skirt as she stood up.

"Such a rambunctious master I have. Hmm~" Medea began the walk to her workshop, humming as she pondered how to best improve her master's next Mystic Code.

* * *

Deep in her own head, Ana did not notice her master's presence until her door resonated with a thump. Scrambling to ready herself for an emergency mission, the servant was caught off-guard as Gudako stepped into the room in casual-wear, not one of her combat Mystic Codes. A thin smile rested on the girl's lips as she sat down on Ana's bed, leaning back against the wall and gesturing next to her. "Sit down, Ana, I just wanted to take some time to talk to you. I've been busy recently, and I definitely haven't been spending enough time with you all."

Despite the smile on her face, her master's overall mood seemed to lack energy. As she combined that with the fact that Gudako had come to speak with her privately, her mind began to race. _Perhaps this is it. I've become a liability with my recent performances, and she's going to send me back to the Throne, and try for someone more capable. It's probably what I deserve._ Doing as she was told, the petite servant de-materialized her weapon and joined her master, doing her best to maintain her usual cool demeanor. Bits of her inner anxieties manifested despite her best efforts, though, through small actions like playing with her hair idly.

Gudako was no different, though the sight was a fair bit more common for her. Whether excited or worried, the orange-haired girl was commonly seen tapping rhythms that only she could hear, a fountain of energy that never seemed to truly fade. Truth be told, seeing her master acting similarly gave the smaller girl a bit of solace. At least, she wasn't alone in this.

For a few minutes, the pair reclined in silence, Ana observing as the taller girl took in the servant's rather sparse room. Some servants went all out, turning their rooms in Chaldea into representations of where they once lived, while others were more laid back and simply put up a few decorations to remind them of their past. Ana was in the latter camp, and the white walls remained largely empty. On a desk nearby, however, rested a familiar floral crown, enchanted by Medea to remain untouched by the breath of time at Gudako's request. Gudako had presented it to her upon her summoning, helping her to escape the initial fuzziness that came with sorting out the conflicting sets of memories encompassed within her template in the Throne of Heroes. Seeing it seemed to give Gudako's smile the energy it had initially lacked. As Gudako faced her, Ana could once again feel her master's familiar warmth.

"Ana, I'm sorry."

The apology threw her for a loop, confusion evident on her face as she waited to see what her master had to say. _What could she possibly have done to _me_? I've been the one who has been troublesome recently._

"When Tiamat was summoned, I could see that you were scared." Upon hearing this, shame sank it's claws into her heart once again, reminding her that she had been little more than a fearful child in front of the one she was meant to protect at the cost of her life. "Even knowing that, I still included you in my memory spell. That was incredibly inconsiderate of me, and I'm sorry."

Guilt flooded Ana's mind at her master's words, breaking her momentary facade. "Master, no, you have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who should be sorry. I couldn't stand fast as your servant, I… I couldn't face her, even though I didn't even know if you were safe!" Her eyes shimmered, angry tears threatening to course down her face as she rode the wave of emotion. "Even though everyone else is fine, I still… I can't even look at her! Even though she's done nothing but help Chaldea, I can't even be in her presence without shuddering and running away. I'm a coward who doesn't deserve to be your-!"

The torrent of emotions was silenced as Gudako pulled her straight into her chest, gently stroking her servants head even as her own eyes filled with would-be tears. "Ana, you are no coward. No one in the world would blame you for feeling the way you do. I'm sorry that I didn't come to you sooner…" Gudako's voice caught in her chest, causing her to hesitate a moment before continuing on. "Everyone deals with fear differently, and if anyone ever tells you that you are dealing with it the wrong way, I'll kick their ass."

"But.. Master…" Still somewhat shocked by the kindness she had received, Ana was on the back foot, looking up into her master's eyes as the taller girl loosened her grip. Gudako matched her gaze, gently smiling once again even as her face flushed with emotion.

"But nothing, Ana. Fear is one of the most powerful things one can deal with, and servants are no different. We are all human. We all have to deal with our minds. Once, I was in the same place you are right now. Right after our first rayshift, to Singularity F, I was..." A distant look entered Gudako's eyes as she relived the memory of the city where fire raged eternal. "distraught. I did my best to put on a brave face, but I was in no way ready to simply put the weight of the entire fate of humanity on my shoulders. We did simulation training before we went to France, the first of the main seven Singularities, and every time I'd get to my room, I'd break down in tears. I was confused and scared, and everyone else seemed to have a handle on it. I felt alone, while everyone else seemed to be ready to do whatever they could. I felt useless."

Concern and curiosity warred on Ana's face as her master's story continued, drawing her in. "How… how did you get past it? The fear? The pressure?"

"One day, Doctor Roman came to my room during one of my breakdowns. Once he helped me calm down, he told me that despite what I was thinking, the Chaldea staff were no different than you or I. They too were in a situation that drastically exceeded anyone's expectations, and they had similar concerns and fears. He told me that he would often lay awake late at night, just thinking if he had made the right calls that day, and if he would be able to make them in the future." Gudako stretched her arms out, sitting up and focusing totally on her servant. "His greatest advice to me was to simply give myself time. Fear is not something you can overcome through sheer force of will, it's an instinct. You learn to understand what you fear, why you fear it, and maybe eventually how to deal with it. I never stopped feeling that fear, but I fight back against it with the knowledge that I have wonderful friends like you who help support that weight."

A blush spread across Ana's face as Gudako complemented her, a quiet voice escaping her lips. "I know she's not evil anymore, but… I'm not ready to be around her yet. Do you think she'll be able to forgive me when I can?"

"Of course, Ana. If anything, she greatly seeks your forgiveness. Go to her when you feel ready, and not a moment earlier. Like I said before, if anyone tries to tell you otherwise, they'll find me in a very bad mood." Pulling the small girl once again into a hug, Gudako let go of the tension that had clearly been in her frame the whole time, relaxing down against one of the pillows that had become pressed against the wall. "I'm so glad I got the chance to talk to you here, it helps me too. Knowing that I'm not the only one dealing with these sorts of feelings, and all that." Gudako's gaze drew once again to the flower arrangement that lay nearby, giving her a bit of a mischievous idea. With her free arm, she slowly reached behind her, surreptitiously grabbing the point where the vine's ends met. In a smooth motion, she placed it atop the still nervous servants head, meeting her confused eyes with a giggle. "Now, let's rest a little, is that alright, your majesty?"

The small girl huffed at her, trying to force herself into a pout even as her lips betrayed her true feelings, bending into a subtle smile. "H-hey, don't do that! But… I suppose that's fine…" While servants did not _need_ to sleep, there was certainly something appealing about giving her mind a break after such rapid emotional swings. Gudako gently pulled her close before closing her eyes, leaving the servant to follow suit. Resting her head against her master, Ana allowed the smooth motion of Gudako's breathing to lull her to sleep.

* * *

Having finished her current tweaks to the Mystic Codes, Medea found herself wandering the halls of Chaldea late at night. After returning to their room and not finding her lover, she took it upon herself to find where Gudako went, and this had lead her to the quiet side of the facility, where few servants lived. Seeing a door laying open, the Caster took a quick peek inside, and what she saw brought a wry smile to her face. Purple and orange hair lay in a pile together as master and servant slept much like siblings, Gudako holding her "younger sister" tightly.

_What a cute master I have. I'll have to record this memory into a spell later._ With a soft chuckle, Medea stepped into the room, taking it upon herself to complete the scene. She gently drew the covers over the pair, running her fingers through Gudako's hair and setting Ana's flower crown back onto the desk. Seating herself at the desk, she took out a grimoire she had borrowed from Nitocris, another of her master's Caster class servants, and continued her study of the magics within, awaiting the dawn alongside the one she cared about

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: One more chapter to go until we get out of our initial set! This one didn't really feature Tiamat directly, but more dealt with the fallout of her coming to Chaldea. I didn't want to bring up Ana's fear of her, and then not deal with it. Ana likely will not appear much, if at all, in the chapters that Tiamat is an active participant in, as stated above, but I'll do my best to make sure that she still has a presence in the story. As usual, make sure to review! I hope to hear from you all! I appreciate constructive criticism, and positive comments motivate me to work further on the story! Also, make sure to check out the inspiration for this work, Pallan Minerva's "The Saga of Shirou's Summons". He updated and added a couple new chapters since the last chapter I've posted of this, and they are really great!


	4. Gazing Into The Abyss

Gorgon found herself wandering the halls of Chaldea, seeking a refuge for her thoughts, The howling winds of the blizzard outside were dampened by the windows, creating gentle white noise as she settled into one of her favorite little nooks. While she would often borrow a book from her Rider self's collection on these ventures, she had too much to think about with the recent changes in her new home.

She and many others had been caught off-guard by Tiamat's arrival, but things had since settled comfortably.

Gorgon herself held no ill will towards the Goddess, seeing a mirror of herself in the woman. Tiamat's efforts towards acceptance despite her previous acts towards Chaldea were something to be lauded. After all, Gorgon had done the same after she had become properly acclimated. Her younger selves certainly hadn't allowed her to wallow in her self hatred, at least. However, that doubt always remained in the back of her mind, that sensation that no one would ever truly understand. After all, how could anyone truly understand what it was like to eat your sisters? To feel satisfied as you erased those who had abused you, _to relish the taste of their divine blood as they-_

"Damn it!" Gorgon's body tensed up as she did her best to ride the swell of emotion without capsizing. The Avenger class container did not allow its denizens to forget their hatred. Oblivion Correction was a cruel mistress, denying Gorgon any solace.

Gorgon quickly rose to her feet, a joyless smirk on her face as she noted that at least this time she had avoided damaging the wall. These moments happened far too often, and came with vivid imagery. She could still feel the smooth skin of her prey in her hands, the scent of flesh, the _crunch of bones-_

Gritting her teeth, the snake-haired woman walked away from her sanctuary. Gorgon had been loath to admit to her Master why exactly she had the sort of outbursts she did, but the perceptive girl stole the truth from her. The young woman truly must have the patience of a saint to put up with troublesome Servants like her. A thin smile made its way to her lips, some of the tension finally leaving her frame as she slithered down the cool floors of the facility.

Soon she found herself inside the kitchens, allowing the warm atmosphere to finally wash away her lingering dread. She could see a number of Servants milling about, including a certain purple-haired goddess who Gorgon had grown quite fond of. A soft smile came across her face as Parvati called out to her, balancing a plate full of delicious-looking food.

"Oh, Gorgon, how nice to see you~! I was hoping that someone I knew came by. I wanted to share this new recipe I learned from that Archer who's always working in there. The others think he's scary, but he's not so bad once you get to know him!"

Always bright, Parvati was a ray of sunshine to Gorgon's weary soul. The plate she brought with her was a breath of fresh air as well, the scents from it helping wipe the phantom taste of blood from Gorgon's mouth. Parvati beamed up at her, drawing her attention back from the plate. "I was thinking we could go back to my room and eat it together, doesn't that sound fun? We've all been so busy recently, it would be a great chance to relax."

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Gorgon quickly assented, softly returning the woman's smile before following her down the hall.

* * *

A wave of dark magical energy flooded across Chaldea, causing its residents to snap to attention as it chilled them down to their very bones. Gudako, always first in line to confront any danger to her adopted home, bolted off towards the source with Medea in close pursuit.

"This energy feels familiar, Ritsu. I don't like it. The last time we felt something like this, we had to fight - "

Medea was cut off as a nearby door came flying off its hinges and crashed into the wall barely a foot in front of them, Moments later, a clearly distressed Gorgon slowly backed through the frame, her clothing in tatters. She clutched at the black feathers that sprouted from her neck and slowly spread across her upper body. Feathers, Gudako realized through her dry mouth, she had not seen since that desperate battle in the underground temple. Gorgon's eyes were unfocused as she stared blankly at her master, her eyes rapidly shifting between her normal muted purple and a deep crimson.

"Are you alright!?" Parvati didn't even blink at the ruined state of her room, her gaze fixed only on Gorgon as she leapt after her friend. She grabbed the other's hand, bringing the other woman's attention squarely to her. "Please relax, I'll help, Gorgon."

Gudako and Medea watched with bated breath as the air around her crackled with power, the lotus flower in her hair blooming as the spell went into effect. A faint pink mist surrounded the pair as Gorgon's eyes finally faded back to her normal color,. Her scaled body slunk heavily against the wall.

"Th...thank you..." said Gorgon between gritted teeth. She looked up and finally noticed Gudako, a grimace consuming her features. "Master... I'm sorry... I don't know what's coming over me. It's almost like... back then."

Gudako nodded, knowing all too well what the Avenger meant. She swallowed hard, determined to stay calm for the other's sake."Hold on Gorgon! We'll figure out what's causing this. Do you have any idea what brought it on?" She bit her lip and turned to her companion. "Medea, can you take a look and make sure there's no outside magic afflicting her?"

Quickly stepping over to Gorgon, Medea drew a magical circle in the air with her finger. Gorgon flinched from the sudden tingle of magic, but forced herself to stay still as she awaited the verdict.

"It does not appear, at least, that any outside power has facilitated this. Something has changed about you though, Gorgon. For some reason, your divinity levels are even greater than usual. I'll have to look into it more." Medea surmised, still observing the fluctuations in magical power from the Servant.

A few others had begun to gather as well, watching from afar as the situation unfolded. An audience was the last thing Gorgon wanted, however, and bitter thoughts seeped back into her head. After all, they only really saw her as a monster right? She had seen the looks when she was first summoned, full of fear and distrust. _Petty humans... _

The taste of iron painted her lips once again.

* * *

Gudako paced back and forth in Medea's workshop, tension coiling with every step. Parvati was in a lounge with Gorgon, working to keep her stable, while Chaldea's expert magi did everything they could to figure out what could have suddenly caused such a dramatic shift in Gorgon's Saint Graph. If they could not find a solution… Gudako shivered. _We could lose Gorgon entirely_..

She and the Avenger had both lived through so much trauma, been relentlessly shaped by it. Whenever Gudako found herself experiencing flashbacks or receding into herself, Gorgon was always there to drag her out, fierce eyes softened with understanding.

_I never had someone I could call my older sister before…_

"Dea…" She looked hopelessly at the Caster. I'm just not sure what to do. What if we can't help her? What if… " Gudako fell against Medea's side, seeking her warmth to heal the ice in her chest. "What if we have to kill her…?"

Medea paused from scouring her books and reached a gloved hand over, cupping Gudako's cheek. "My dear, have some faith in me and your other Servants. You have some of the greatest spell-weavers and story-tellers of all of history. I know how much she means to you, and that means she means just as much to me." As a gentle example of her prowess, Medea used her free hand to trace a circle in the air, causing a gentle breeze to blow through the pair's hair. The warm air flowing around her caused Gudako to let out a yawn.

"Why don't you rest here with me for a bit, Ritsu. I'll keep working while you give yourself a chance to relax." Medea nudged her head down into her lap, gently smiling as the other woman reluctantly nodded her assent to Medea's plan. "Thank you. Please, get some sleep."

Despite her facade of confidence, Medea was not exactly sure of how to deal with the situation. When she had checked on Gorgon's condition in the hallway, she had omitted the fact that the Avenger's Saint Graph was slowly being damaged by its half-transitioned state. Parvati had done the right thing in using her own divinity to hold back the strange force that was affecting the Servant, but the power that was changing Gorgon still lurked beneath the surface and twisted her from the inside. She was becoming more and more unstable as time went on.

Gorgon was already an aberration among Chaldea's ranks. As Medusa's most monstrous self, she should never have found her way to the Throne of Heroes. Chaldea had only been able to record her Saint Graph at all because of the actions of her dark counterpart in Babylonia. If Medea couldn't halt this degeneration in her Saint Graph, then Gorgon's already precarious existence could cease entirely.

Medea clenched her fist, remembering the haunted look on Gudako's face after Siduri's death in Babylonia. _I won't fail her again. I can't._

A small moan from Gudako jolted Medea from her thoughts. She inwardly chastised herself as she stroked her lover's hair soothingly. Focusing on the potential consequences of failure was not the kind of thing any self-respecting magus did.

Gently smacking her cheeks, she forced herself to mentally pull back and reconsider the problem from square one. Often, with magic, solutions were not something to be sussed out through formulae or static answers, but rather by viewing the problem from a different perspective entirely. While the modern magecraft that Ritsuka and the staff members of Chaldea used was certainly leagues below her own ability, she had been surprised by how much study had gone into the conceptual side of the art. Her own experience came from an age where raw power preempted the need to understand theory at a deeper level. So even with Medea's advanced command of mysteries, there were still things she could learn from modern magecraft.

How would Lord El-Melloi II have approached the problem? _Start at the Root of the issue. Who and what is Gorgon_? Medea's hand gently carded through Gudako's hand as she considered.

First and foremost, Gorgon was an Avenger, and that meant she was trapped by the class' unique "skill", Oblivion Correction. It drove her thoughts towards the hatred that defined her and formed her Saint Graph. But as powerful as that hatred could be, it had never manifested physically before. What had changed recently around Chaldea, to prompt such a transformation? Medea cast her mind back on recent Rayshift missions, arguments between the staff, what other Servants had recently been summoned -

Medea's eyes widened, and only the presence of Gudako's head on her lap stopped her from leaping out of her seat. Tiamat! Gorgon had even used her name during their initial encounter with her in the final Singularity, along with her Authority. Something as dramatic as the Authority that had been the basis for the living beings on Earth must have left its mark on her Saint Graph. Could Tiamat's summoning have caused a reaction and prompted Gorgon's Saint Graph to try and return to its original form?

The more Medea thought about it, the more likely it seemed to her. Still, understanding the cause was only part of the solution. They still needed to find a way to reverse the transformation, or at the very least contain it. And while they were working on that, Gorgon would continue to suffer from the horrors conjured by her own mind.

Medea's lips curled into a determined smile. She would fix this, even if she had to drag out every scheme in her tomes and mind alike. Anything if it meant safeguarding her lover's happiness.

* * *

To put it lightly, Gorgon was not having the best day.

After that awful scene in front of her Master, Parvati had coaxed her away to one of the private lounging areas around the observatory. The smaller Goddess's smile was as cheerful as ever, but the trembling in her frame made it clear that her human host could only maintain this level of divine power for so long. Perhaps it would be for the best if Gorgon simply used Cybele to put the woman to sleep. She didn't want to have to hurt Parvati when she regained her true Authority, and began using the Chaldean staff to create a new generation of beasts, _and her poor host was trying so hard._

Parvati promptly responded to the wave of dark intent with an equal backswell of affection. Despite their height difference, she pulled Gorgon down into a hug, her ribbon slowly waving in the breeze as the spell around the two grew stronger. Lotus petals began to float in the air around them as she reached into her mind. _I'm here. Let my love fill you once again, my dear one, and sink into my care._

A shudder ran through Gorgon as her thoughts momentarily cleared, but even with the Goddess protecting her sanity, the temptation to surrender and sink into the darkness remained. She settled back onto the cushion that the two were resting on, her gaze straying down onto the woman who cared so much for her. Gorgon had to admit that there was no better person to keep her in check than Parvati. In her time since coming to Chaldea, the woman had seemingly taken it upon herself to show Gorgon kindness in every way she possibly could. Even as her body was clearly growing fatigued, she reached for a brush as her spell faded, and began to work her way through Gorgon's serpentine locks.

"You know, I've always loved your hair~ It's so long, I wish that mine could be so luxurious! I really appreciate that you always let me help with it, and your little snakes are so cute as well!" As she spoke, Parvati's kind nature flowed out, as potent a healing tool as her divine aura. A sigh of contentment escaped Gorgon's lips, causing her to blush a bit, but she couldn't deny how nice it felt to have someone else touch her like this. The aforementioned snakes made their way over to Parvati in turn, some playfully nipping at her fingers, while others simply hovered near her. Every so often, she would take a small break from brushing and pet each of the snakes in turn, causing them to sway back and forth under her soft touch.

When the Goddess treated her in this way, it seemed as if the darkness in her mind could perhaps actually be quieted. Parvati had never even once done anything selfish or cruel to her, and she was perhaps the only person in Chaldea who could truly distance Gorgon from her self-hatred, if only for brief moments.

Truly, Parvati deserved the best. Everything Gorgon could offer her. Protection from Solomon and the Demon Gods who wished to hurt her. _We could make her a part of us... _

Gorgon's eyes widened as Parvati firmly wrapped herself around her from behind. "That wouldn't solve anything. Don't lose yourself to this, dear. You are stronger than this." The exhausted Goddess's divine aura surrounded the pair once again, and the lotus petals were joined by a spray cherry blossoms. Gorgon's dark thoughts once again faded, but something about Parvati was just slightly different. Some minuscule thing, but a change nonetheless. Parvati walked around to meet Gorgon face to face, once again donning the school uniform that seemed so familiar. "You are not a monster, and you never have been. Senpai and I both care about you deeply, so I'll do everything in my power to show you that's the case. Alright... Rider?"

A wave of mysterious nostalgia tore through Gorgon, tears welling in her eyes as she leaned into the accepting embrace of the woman who cared for her once more. "Yes... Yes. I promise I'll fight it..." Determination filled her heart once more, and her mind grew quiet, sharing a tender moment with the purple-haired woman. She could even feel herself falling asleep...

But something was cracking deep within her.

* * *

Medea stood quietly in the operating room, a place of scientific progress co-opted for a magical miracle. Anxiety flowed into her mind through her emotional connection to her Ritsu, who stood just on the other side of the viewing glass, fidgeting and pacing as the ritual to save Gorgon began. Paracelsus was finishing the preparations while using his Noble Phantasm to absorb the dark energy still slowly radiating from Gorgon. Medea had been rather surprised to find out that the alchemist was also skilled in spiritual surgery, but she was certainly grateful.

Floating on the opposite side of the room was the figure who at the same time was the genesis and the solution of the problem, Tiamat. She would be exercising her power to keep Gorgon asleep through the ritual, as well as serving as the vector through which the ritual would actually act. The Goddess was certainly no magus, but as the only one capable of exercising her divine Authority, she would need to be the actor that enforced the changes Paracelsus etched in.

The focal point of the whole ordeal, Gorgon, sat quietly in the center of the room, with Parvati close at her side, still using her powers to keep Gorgon level. Medea and Paracelsus had spent much of the last day creating a dramatically complex magical circle array, and the whole room thrummed with the power contained within. A narrow path lay in between the runes and designs inscribed on the ground, which the alchemist walked up to begin the final step before the ritual took place.

Chanting softly under his breath, he marked a number of points on Gorgon's body that formed a 5-pointed star around her Spiritual Core, and then stepped back to review his work. "This is as thorough as I can be, and this is the proper time for the height of my magic. Let us begin."

Gorgon and Medea locked eyes, the latter being careful to not show a hint of hesitation. Adjusting a Saint Graph was just about the most sensitive thing that a magus could do, and with Gorgon's as fragile as it already was due to her changes, any mistakes could cause it to shatter. Medea's firm gaze reassured her fellow Greek Servant, and she closed her eyes, awaiting her fate.

Tiamat floated over to her fellow Goddess slowly, reaching her hand up to gently cup her face, providing her own form of comfort as well, and Gorgon's body relaxed slightly as she lost consciousness. Parvati took this as her cue to join Gudako in the viewing room after giving the fading woman one last deep hug.

Taking her place behind Gorgon in the circle, Tiamat touched down, and the room was immediately cast into harsh violet light as the circles began to fill with Tiamat's overflowing magical energy. Paracelsus took his cue and again walked up to Gorgon, his hands now aglow with what appeared to the eye to be gentle blue threads. These threads immediately dove into the center of the star on her chest, his face a stone mask of pure concentration, borne from many years of operating. Medea's own role in the events unfolding had already been completed with the magical circles, so she chose to join the pair who were waiting in the viewing room, pulling her master close as they all watched on.

"Do you really think this will work...?" The concern in Gudako's voice was as evident as her tremblings in Medea's arms, worried for the fate of one of her closest friends.

Projecting a confidence that even she wasn't sure she truly felt, Medea replied. "Of course. As a magus from the Age of the Gods, I refuse to lose someone who is precious to those who are precious to me. Trust me, Ritsu."

A second pair of warm arms wrapped around Gudako, causing her to look over in surprise. "You certainly can trust her, Senpai~" smiled Parvati. "I've never met someone who was a student of magic like Medea, even in all my travels in India! Gorgon is strong too, I know she'll make it through this." With her kind words, the mood in the viewing room softened.

Within the chamber, Tiamat spread her arms wide, opening herself to the woman in front of her. A faint, breathy voice echoed across the chamber as she spoke, seemingly still unused to the sound of her own voice. "Re...join... " Her entire body seemed to darken as red and black replaced teal and blue, a symptom of her exercising her Authority. Black tendrils born from Tiamat pressed themselves into Gorgon's back, and made their way around her body to join up with the points of the star Paracelsus had drawn.

The still-sleeping woman gently shivered as the feathers that had been taking over her form began to retreat, her garments returning to their previous golden luster as Tiamat reclaimed the lingering remnants of her Authority. Their purpose served, the tendrils quickly returned to the Goddess, again vanishing into her person. Paracelsus finally finished his careful ministrations and stepped back, looking calmly at Gorgon.

"Now, Tiamat. Earth Mother Goddess. Origin of Life. Grant us this boon, and reawaken your child to her true form!" His words laced with power, Paracelsus completed the Aria that he had been quietly working through while operating. The response was immediate. Wind whipped around the chamber as Tiamat began actively powering the circle,and the violet light of Medea's magic went from merely bright to blinding.

The alchemist watched on as a golden aura began to form around the body of the woman in the center of the array, her scales retreating further as she regained her true appearance as a Servant. Tiamat let out a final cry, and the circle grew completely red for a split second, before taking on the same golden aura that encircled Gorgon. The golden flow grew brighter and brighter until it approached pure white. Medea found herself reflexively casting a barrier as the viewing window exploded from sheer power, threatening to overwhelm even her skills. _No. I won't let anyone be hurt, not when we're so close -!_

The light finally faded and the facility's own lights moved back into view from their shielded position on the wall. Medea straightened herself on shaky legs and looked towards the array. The moment of truth was upon them.

* * *

_I'm still here._

Gorgon awoke to a great sense of relief, settling on her like a fine morning mist. A warm presence drew her from her thoughts, and she looked down to find her master tightly wrapped around her stomach.

"You're alright! Oh my god, I'm so glad you're alright!" Gudako nearly shouted into Gorgon, a few tears streaming down her face as she finally let the tension out of her body. "I was so worried..."

The woman responded in kind, pulling her master into a hug. "I'm glad as well, master. I don't know what you'd do without me here to keep you in check." Gorgon's smile took on a wry quality without losing any of its warmth as she set her master back down, only to be leapt upon by a purple-toned blur.

"Rider! We knew that you could do it, but we're both so glad to see you safe anyways!" Parvati nuzzled into her shoulder, petals once again floating in the breeze, in greater numbers than ever before. She turned her head slightly to meet Gorgon's gaze, and her smile radiated like the sun. That brightness momentarily went out as Parvati caught sight of something just behind Gorgon, but when warm arms came across Gorgon's shoulders, wrapping around her chest and pulling her back into yet another hug, she couldn't find it in herself to complain. Still cooling down from the ritual, Tiamat had quickly crossed the room and joined in on the hug, a gentle smile playing across her features as her emotions radiated off her like her magical power.

"Happy... Safe..."

Gorgon's eyes widened slightly as Tiamat spoke to her for the first time, but her attention was quickly grabbed again by the sound of metal against metal in front of her. Turning towards the commotion, she saw a pouting Medea rapping her staff on the wall like a teacher getting the class's attention. Once everyone had stopped what they were doing, though, a smile came across her face as well, and she stepped forward.

"Welcome to Chaldea, Miss Alter Ego. I hope you enjoy your stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad to reach this point, where I've covered the viewpoints of the various characters introduced in the first chapter! This wouldn't have been possible without the help of some of my friends on here like TungstenCat and Pallan Minerva, whose works you should absolutely go and check out! From here on out, things are going to be more open, I'm curious to see myself what inspiration will strike me. As always, please review! I love to know what you all think of my writing, and I'm so grateful for all the support that I have received so far. I certainly feel like this is my best chapter yet, and I'm only growing more as a writer!


End file.
